Her
by Chinesemoon
Summary: Sequel to "Him" How does Neville really feel about Luna and her asking him out? R&R.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi guys! After much nagging by different reviewers (you know who you are!) I've decided to write a squeal to "Him." Please read and review. Tell me what you think. Disclaimer: I own nothing...NOTHING YOU HEAR?!  
  
~~~  
  
Her.  
  
She was the last person in the world he would have thought to approach him. In fact, he never thought anyone would approach him. Ever.  
  
No one had ever before talked to him willingly. He was told by many students -- mostly Slytherins -- that they wouldn't talk to him if they were being paid to.  
  
But she was different.  
  
She was the first girl to be friendly with him. Friendly when she didn't have to be, friendly without taking pity on him.  
  
And then it happened. He was sitting in the Library minding his own business, staying out of the way, pretending, as he always did, not to be alive, and she - she had come up to him and.... asked him out.  
  
Oh Lord.  
  
After she walked away he tried pinching himself. He was quite sure he was asleep. He must have fallen asleep while studying. Yes, yes that had to be it. Why in the world would Luna Lovegood like him?  
  
It had to be a mistake.  
  
Yet it wasn't. It wasn't. He kept repeating those words to himself. She really did ask him to the ball, he really was awake, this all really was real.  
  
Suddenly Neville Longbottom felt like hollering loudly to the world at large. Luna was cute. He liked her very much. The last time he'd liked a girl this much it had been Hermione Granger and she had turned his invitation to go to the Yule Ball down. He wasn't about to do that again.  
  
But she had done it first.  
  
Her.  
  
Her with her long blonde hair, her odd sense of humor, her light blue eyes. It was too much.  
  
Neville gave a half grin and stood from the cluttered Library table. He knocked a heavy book onto the floor. It made a loud noise and Madam Pince glared at him. He only grinned. He still had one class to go to that day-- double Potions.  
  
Neville sighed happily. Nothing could upset him right now, not even Snape. Collecting his things, Neville left the library with a skip. The dungeons were dark and glum and Neville laughed at it all.  
  
Right now, who the hell cared? Once in the Potions room Neville sat down by himself, pulled out his books, and began to doodle on paper.  
  
Snape entered and began sneering and jeering at everyone. Neville ignored him and continued to draw a little heart.  
  
Snape passed and snatched the paper from him. He sneered and made sarcastic comments. Neville wasn't even listening. His eyes were locked straight ahead on the image of Luna Lovegood which wasn't really there.  
  
Smile still in place two hours later, Neville left the classroom having lost Gryffindor 150 points. He didn't care. He floated down the halls. It was like magic. Real magic. He could feel his heart race, his face hot, and all-- all because of her.  
  
The Great Hall was crowded and Neville bumped into many people while looking over at the Ravenclaw table.  
  
Luna was sitting at the very end of the table. At least five seats divided her from the rest of the Ravenclaw house table. She was busy shooting peas into the middle of the floor.  
  
He smiled.  
  
Her.  
  
Again.  
  
Neville picked up his tray and filled it with food. He walked with it across the room. He knew many eyes were on him. Draco Malfoy shot out a mean comment in which Neville ignored.  
  
It was moments later that he had dropped his tray with a thud on the Ravenclaw table directly across from Luna Lovegood.  
  
People were staring, people were glaring. He still didn't care.  
  
All he was looking at right now was Luna; her smiling face, her pleased expression.  
  
Her.  
  
~~  
  
A/N: Should I wrote more? I need at least 5 reviews before I continue. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi guys! Here's the second chapter! Please review it! Thanks a lot! Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
~~~  
  
He couldn't describe what her face showed when he sat down next to her. It was incredible. No one ever looked at him the way she did at that moment.  
  
Incredible.  
  
He never realized a girl could give you such a head rush. Mainly a girl like Luna. She talked a mile a minute. He wasn't listening to what she was saying. Her face was lit up brightly, she mouth turned into a wide smile of pleasure and delight. And for what?  
  
All for him.  
  
He bite his lip and watched her. Why was everyone always ignoring her? She was fabulous. She was quite possibly the most wonderful person at Hogwarts.  
  
Her. Oh, her.  
  
He couldn't get over his good fortune. There she was, sitting down to dinner, talking to him-of her own free will. There was no annoyance, no pity, no loathing. Just, it seemed, a lot of admiration.  
  
Good God, admiration!  
  
She was grinning so happily. Like she was the luckiest person alive to be talking to him, like she was thankful for him. Not, for once in his life, the other way around.  
  
Someone liked him for himself. For the way he was.  
  
Her. She did.  
  
He liked to watch her laugh. She laughed quite a lot. Like there was always some hidden joke in what she said. Everything was light and happy with her. Not dark and miserable like with him. Their dinner was over and Neville helped Luna out of her seat. Ravenclaws were shooting him dirty looks. He didn't care-Luna was holding his hand.  
  
They walked through the halls hand and hand. The world couldn't have been simpler. People were glaring and muttering in their direction. He couldn't have cared less. He couldn't have.  
  
Luna's hand was warm wrapped around his. She chattered away happily. He grinned at her and she turned to look at him as she talked and walked at the same time.  
  
He laughed at the joke she made. She fell into a fit of giggles and squeezed his hand tighter. He could feel the love coming from her.  
  
They reached the Ravenclaw common room entrance. Luna smiled up at him again and released his hand. Neville could see her eyes twinkling.  
  
She was saying goodnight to him. She was saying she had to go before the Narwangles got to her. She was saying...  
  
He didn't know what made him do it. What possessed him? Maybe it was the way her blonde hair blended so beautifully with the moonlight, or perhaps her pale blue eyes that seemed to glow in the dimly lit hallway but whatever it was he did something he never would have had the courage to do anywhere else, under any other circumstance.  
  
He kissed her.  
  
He kissed her right on the mouth! There wasn't any awkward bumping like he thought there'd be. No pushing away, no stepping on her toes. Good God, there wasn't even any excess drool!  
  
It was perfect. Too perfect.  
  
Finally the want for air pried them apart. They both took a few large gulps of air before looking back at each other.  
  
Neville looked back at her to see her reaction and-good Lord! She was panting! He raised his eyebrows at her. She looked breathless, shocked - happy too. It was clearly her first kiss from a boy.  
  
It was his first kiss as well, but over his dead body would he reveal that fact!  
  
Her pale blue eyes were wide and excited. At sometime when the world seemed to freeze, she licked her bottom lip.  
  
Twice she licked her lip. Was she signaling him for something? After a minute she looked a little peeved. Perhaps she was waiting for him to maybe, possibly, certainly, perhaps kiss her-  
  
Too late.  
  
She was pulling him by the collar down to her level and planting another kiss on his lips. He was caught by surprise and stumbled and- fell over her and onto the floor.  
  
Oh dammit! He knew something like this would happen at sometime or another. Damn! It was all too nice to go smoothly with Neville Longbottom!  
  
He was on the floor and she-Lord help him now-was on top of him. Both were spread out on eachother. She made no move to get up either.  
  
He shook himself and suggested they get up. She opposed this idea at once. He was sure he wasn't hearing things when she said in a dreamy way that they simply stay there.  
  
On the floor. Kissing all night.  
  
Wasn't that a good idea? She wanted to know.  
  
He agreed.  
  
After all, it was her idea.  
  
TBC ~~~ A/N: I think there might be one more chapter after this. What do you think about this last one guys? Did you like reading it as much as I liked writing it? Please review and do tell! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here's the last chapter people. I hope you like it. Sorry for taking so long to post - my computer is bonk! Please review! Happy Holidays!  
  
Disclaimer: *Yoda vocie* Owns nothing she does!  
  
~~~~  
  
He felt as if his smile was plastered onto his face forever. Forever and always. Of course, she could do it to him every time.  
  
Her.  
  
They had just stayed there, on the floor, for - honestly - hours. It was fantastic. And all in one day. ONE day.  
  
Wow.  
  
He could hardly believe it. It was just so odd, going from a nobody to someone who was cared about in a few hours flat. Here he was, all his life, everyone telling him how worthless he was, how stupid, how clumsy. But it all changed when she talked to him.  
  
When she was with him, the world - God, it was just better. He saw everything in a different light. He wasn't looking for people glaring at him, he wasn't looking for other people's approval - he wasn't looking. Period.  
  
Now it was late and he had to go to bed. He had left her at the entrance to her common room. And she'd kissed him good-bye for what seemed like the thousandth time that night. His heart jumped and did cartwheels.  
  
HA! Take that world!  
  
It just went to show - maybe there was someone out there for everyone. There must have been; how else would he have found her?  
  
All his life he'd been walking around almost positive he would be alone all his life. He could picture himself - an old man. Watching all his other friends and their grandchildren and where was he? Alone.  
  
As usual.  
  
But now it was all going to be different. He just knew it. He knew it.  
  
He and Luna would graduate from Hogwarts, get married, have kids - maybe he was taking this too fast.  
  
He bit his lip as he shed all his clothes and climbed into bed. The day's events replayed in his mind. Luna, Luna, Luna...  
  
So beautiful.  
  
His dreams flooded with visions of her. She was smiling at him, talking to him, and dancing with him...  
  
He had to admit, when he woke up the next morning he was sweating. Good God... her again.  
  
His heart was racing... just a dream though. A dream.  
  
But it wasn't. It was real. She was real.  
  
Down in the great hall their eyes were locked on each other as they sat down at their different tables. Luna tilted her head sideways slightly, and grinned at him.  
  
He grinned back.  
  
She began humming to herself and the other Ravenclaws were glaring at her in a disgusted manner.  
  
He was smiling at her. She looked up at him and flashed him a faraway look.  
  
Seamus saw him smiling and sneered slightly. He started saying something to Neville.  
  
Something about how he was being pathetic and stupid... something about...something about no one liking him....ever...  
  
He was to busy staring at the Ravenclaw table to listen.  
  
Wordlessly she stood and marched across the hall to the Gryffindor table. She sat down in the chair across from him and grinned toothily. Seamus was watching. He was saying something and looking disbelieving...  
  
And then Luna said very loudly, so that the whole of Gryffindor table could hear, that she missed kissing him.  
  
That shut Seamus up.  
  
Neville knew she did it to shut Seamus up. Or maybe she meant it. Either way he could have leaned across the table and kissed her hard on the mouth. Right there, right then.  
  
And that's what he did.  
  
Everybody watched. The Great Hall was thrown into complete and utter silence. Even the teachers were watching open mouthed.  
  
Who cared?  
  
Not them.  
  
They spent all day together. Sitting and talking, joking, reading, and of course - kissing. What else was there to do? She told him stories about wild animals, fire breathing butterflies, flesh-eating bed sheets...  
  
Wow. She had such a lovely voice.  
  
That night was the ball. He picked her up in front of the Ravenclaw common room. When he saw her - she blew his socks off. She looked...she looked...  
  
Gorgeous.  
  
They held hands as they went down to the Great Hall. Each were smiling broadly. Everyone stared at them. In disbelief.  
  
And for once, Neville didn't care one little bit.  
  
They danced all night. The odd part was, he only stepped on her feet four times. Each time he did it she giggled like mad and said she liked it. It only reminded her how much she had to teach him.  
  
For once in his life he knew what his future held for him.  
  
Her.  
  
finis  
  
~~~ A/N: Ta da! Please review! 


End file.
